Some data strings do not contain data in a readily-searchable format. For example, in a common text-based data exchange format, such as XML, a particular data string may contain multiple data that a user would like to query. Such a XML data string does not allow for complex querying of the data items. A need exists for a method that allows for precise querying of data strings that include multiple data subsets.